Don't Tease Me (Re Upload)
by thiakco35
Summary: hanya kisah seorang park jimin yang sudah mulai melupakan jeon jungkook, namun jungkook yang melarangnya pergi dari kehidupannya. KOOKMIN/JIKOOK slight YOONMIN/VKOOK UKE! JIMIN SEME!JUNGKOOK. TYPOs GARING GAJE YAOI BOY X BOY !
1. Chapter 1

"HAAH LELAH SEKALII." ucap seorang lelaki betubuh atletis namun memiliki wajah yang tergolong imut.

"YAK! Park Jimin kau mengagetkan ku!" Ucap salah seorang temannya.

"Hehe mian yoongi hyung, aku hanya ingin melepaskan penat ini saja." Ucap Jimin memelas.

"Memangnya ada apa? Kau baru dapat hukuman lagi dari songsaenim mu lagi?"

"Ani.. aku hanya lelah saja dengan dunia ini." Jawab jimin dengan tatapan kosong.

"Lelah? Dengan dunia ini?" Tanya yoongi bingung.

Dan yang di tanyapun hanya mengangguk pelan dengan tatapan yang masih kosong. Sedetik kemudian.

"HAHAHAHAAAA.. YAK! KAU KONYOL SEKALI! HAHAHA." Bukannya merasa iba dengan keadaan temannya dia malah mentertawakannya. Sungguh kejam.

"YAK HYUNG~ MENGAPA TERTAWA? AKU SERIUS !" Ucap jimin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"YAYAYA PARK JIMIN ! Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau ini anak TK ! Kau pikir kau lucu eoh?!" Jawab yoongi yang sedikit tidak suka dengan sikap jimin yang -terkadang- kekanakan.

"..." jimin tidak menjawab dan masih pada posisi yang sama.

"Nde... arraseo~ mianhae~" ucap yoongi sambil mengacak surai hitam milik jimin.

"Ah hyung~ kau tau? Susah payah aku menata rambut ku dan kau menghancurkannya begitu saja. Benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan!"

"Cih kau ini! Sini biar ku rapihkan." Ucap yoongi sambil merapihkan rambut jimin. Sang empunya hanya diam dan melihat wajah yoong lama.

"Berhenti menatap ku seperti itu jimin-ah." Ucap yoongi sinis.

"Ya ya mian. Tapi kalau aku lihat-lihat kau ini tampan juga hyung." Ucap jimin menggoda.

Bukan alih-alih tersipu atau apapun yoongi malah menjitak kepala jimin dengan tidak elitnya.

"Yak! Kau bisa tidak berhenti mengatakan sesuatu yang bahkan semua orang sudah mengetahuinya. Tidak penting sekali."

"Cih kau ini hyung selalu saja percaya diri."

"Dah sudah rapih ! Sekarang.. ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai kau merasa bahwa hidup ini melelahkan? Eum?" sebenarnya sedari tadi dia ingin menanyakan Ini tapi karna insiden -Mari membenarkan Tatanan rambut- yang bodoh ini pertanyaannya menjadi terduakan /ga

"Emm.. jadi gini hyung..."

Flashback

TRIIIING

Bel masuk telah berbunyi para siswa dari salah satu sekolah ternama di busan pun langsung bergegas memasuki kelas dengan berbondong-bondong. Begitu juga jimin, lelaki bermata sipit ini terlihat sangat antusias karna sehabis ini adalah pelajaran yang sangat ia sukai, apalagi kalau bukan Dance. Saking antusiasnya dia sampai dengan tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Reflek ia menutup matanya ' _eh? Mengapa tidak sakit?'_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

"YAK BISAKAH KAU TURUN DARI TUBUH KU?!" Bentak seseorang.

Jimin pun langsung menjauh kan tubuhnya dari orang yang tadi ia tindihi.

"Jung.. jungkook.. ma..maaf. a.. aku.. ti.. tidak sengaja. Sungguh." Ucap jimin dengan terbata seraya menundukan kepalanya dalam.

"Yak! Kau.. selalu saja.. kenapa senang sekali mencari masalah dengan ku si ? Oh.. aku tau.. kau pasti sengaja menabrak ku agar kau bisa jatuh dan dengan tidak sengaja mencium bibir ku kan? Cih.. menjijikan." Ucap jungkook sarkastik.

"A.. Aniyo~ bu.. bukan begitu. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Ucap jimin membatah. Hell yang benar saja, jimin bukanlah lelaki yang sebodoh itu melakukan hal nista macam itu.

"Sudahlah jangan membantah. Aku tau kau teropsesi dengan ku makanya kau lakukan apapun demi mendapatkan ku kan? Termasuk melakukan hal menjijikan seperti tadi. Untung saja tadi aku memiringkan kepala, jadi aku tidak harus kehilangan ciuman pertama ku hanya untuk namja bodoh seperti mu."

GREAT ! Kali ini jungkook berhasil membuat jimin meneteskan air matanya.

"A.. aku memang menyukai mu jungkook-ah tapi aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud melakukan hal semacam itu tadi.. maaf.. maaf jika kehadiran ku selama ini membuatmu kesal bahkan jijik."

"Memang! Kau memang selalu membuat ku kesal. Kau tau, karena kau V hyung menjauhi ku. Dia menganggap aku ini adalah pacar mu karena kau selalu mengekori ku kemana pun. Dan terlebih, teman-teman ku mengejek ku karna mereka juga mengaanggap aku ini berpacaran dengan namja bodoh seperti mu. HEI PARK JIMIN ! Mengaca lah! Kau ini tidak ada apa-apanya di banding V hyung. Jadi jauhi aku mulai detik ini!"

kecewa. Itulah kata yang ada dalam otak jimin saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, laki-laki yang selama ini ia cintai dan ia perjuangkan tiba-tiba berbicara layaknya dirinya adalah sampah.

"Ba..baiklah.. jungkook-ah.. baiklah." Ucap jimin akhirnya sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan jungkook yang masih terdiam memikirkan sesuatu. Entah apa namun selertinya ia sedikit merasa iba melihat jimin seperti itu.

Entahlah.

flashback end

"Mm.. jadi.. hanya karna namja bernama jungkook itu kau merasa lelah dengan dunia ini? HAHAHAHA.. ya park jimin ! Kau ini memang bodoh ya ternyata." Ucap yoongi meremehkan.

"hyung~ mengapa mulut mu itu tajam sekali sih? Aku ini sedang bersedih bukannya di hibur malah di caci maki. Benar-benar tidak berperikemanusiaan." Ucap jimin lirih sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Yoongi yang menyadari ada perubahan gerak-gerik dari temannya ini pun langsung merangkul dan membawa jimin dalam pelukannya.

"Mian.. bukan maksud ku menyakiti mu jimin-ah. Sungguh." Ucap yoongi sambil mengelus rambut jimin sayang.

"Hiks.. apa salah ku hyung? Hiks.. apa.. apa aku salah jika aku mencintai seseorang? Hikss.. kenapa semua orang membenci ku hyung? Apa salah ku?" Ucap jimin yang kini mulai terisak.

"Ani.. kau tidak salah jimin-ah mereka saja yang bodoh sudah menyia-nyiakan orang baik seperti mu. Percaya pada ku suatu saat nanti kau akan mendapatkan orang yang akan menerima mu sepenuh hati mu."

Jimin yang mendengar perkataan yoongi pun berhenti menangis dan mengusap matanya menghapus jejak air mata disekitarnya.

"Apa kau menyukai ku hyung?" Tanya jimin yang membuat mata yoongi terbuka tebar bak burung hantu.

"Ma.. maksudmu apa ?" Tanya yoongi ragu.

"Ya.. ya.. kau.. menyukaiku atau tidak?"

Yoongi tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum sambil sesekali mengusap lembut surai hitam milik jimin, entah mengapa dia senang sekali menyentuh rambut teman yang terlampau usia 3 tahun lebih muda darinya ini.

"Hyung~ jawab aku!"

"Nde.. aku menyukai mu jimin-ah." Jawab yoonggi seraya menyubit hidung jimin gemas.

"Wah ! Benarkah? Kalau begitu.. ayo kita berpacaran !"

Untuk kesekian kalinya yoongi di buat shock bukan main oleh makhluk imut yang satu ini. Bagaimana tidak, tadi dia menceritakan seolah-olah jungkook adalah cinta matinya. Dan sekarang? Dia malah mengajaknya berpacaran. Yoongi tau kalau jimin hanya sedang berusaha melupakan jungkooknya itu. Tapi apalah daya.. yoongi sudah memiliki kekasih yang tidak lain kaka dari jimin itu sendiri.

Tuk

Yoongi menjitak pelan kepala jimin.

"Yak! Kau.. ckckck. Aku heran mengapa jin hyung bisa tahan memiliki adik sebodoh dirimu ini." Ucap yoongi dingin.

"Ah.. hyung~ waeyo ?" Ucap jimin merajuk.

"Wae ? Wae ? WAE ? Haaah.. apa perlu kau ku cuci otak agar otak mu ini bersih dari fikiran-fikiran setan itu. Yak.. dengar ya Park -pabo- jimin. Aku ini sudah memiliki kekasih dan terlebih kekasih ku itu kaka kandung mu. jadi.. BAGAIMANA BISA KITA BERPACARAN EOH?" Ucap yoongi penuh penekanan.

"Nde.. nde.. arraseo~ tapikan kita bisa menjalankan hubungan diam-diam hyung agar jin hyung tidak tau."

Great park jimin GREAT. sekarang kau sudah sukses membuat lelaki berkulit pucat ini kehilangan akal sehatnya. Kalau saja bukan calon adik iparnya pasti sudah dia hantam kepala jimin menggunakan lalu sedari tadi.

"Haaaah.. jimin-ah dengarkan aku. Dengarkan curhatku~/nyanyi/."

"Jangan menanyi hyung.. suara mu tumbang." Ucap jimin polos. Maaf kan anak ini yang terkadang tidak bisa berkata bohong.

"Sumbang jim. Bukan tumbang, kau kira suara ku ini pohon eoh?!" Ucap yoongi protes.

"A..AH... itu maksudku hyung~ suara mu sumbang." Ucap jimin polos.

"Ah benarkah? Pantas jin hyung selalu menolak jika ku tawarkan ia untuk pergi karaoke bersama." Ucap yoongi menerawang.

"Cih.. menyedihkan. Lanjutkan omongan mu itu hyung! Dan ingat jangan bernyanyi!" Titah jimin.

"Baiklah baiklah.. jadi begini.. apa kau tega melihat jin hyung sedih jika nanti suatu saat dia mengetahui kalau kita berpacaran. Aku juga takut jika jin hyung kalap dan membuat kalian menjadi jauh. Aku tak ingin di anggap perusak hubungan oranglain." Jelas yoongi panjang lebar.

"Haaaaah.. baiklah... tapi.. bagaimana aku bisa melupakan jungkook?"

"Tidak usah dilupakan.. semakin kau berusaha melupakan akan semakin sakit rasanya. Biarkan semuanya jalan begitu saja, take it flow jimin-ah. Coba sibukan dirimu dengan kegiatan lain, fokus saja dengan dance mu itu. Jangan karna cinta monyet ini kau kehilangan cita-cita mu kan?"

Jimin tersenyum seraya memeluk tubuh yoongi erat.

"Kau.. kakak ipar yang terbaik hyung, walau bibirmu lebih tajam dan samurai tapi kau memiliki hati yang lembut. Ah.. aku menyayangi mu! Jangan coba-coba mendua dari hyung ku ! Aku tidak mau memiliki kaka ipar selain dirimu !" Ucap jimin manja.

"Tadi kau bilang kau ingin menjadi pacar ku dan menduakan jin hyung, tapi sekarang kau melarangku untuk menduakannya."

"Yak! Jika kau menduanya dengan ku tak masalah, tapi tidak dengan orang lain. Jika kau berani aku akan bersekongkol dengan jin hyung untuk menculik dan memperkosa mu hingga mati." Ancam jimin.

"YAK! OH TUHAN.. MENGAPA INI TERJADI KEPADA KU ? memiliki pacar dan adik ipar yang sama-sama mesum.. heoll." Ucap yoongi frustasi.

"Hahahaha.. makanya hyung jangan macam-macam."

jimin tertawa lepas seakan melupakan semua penat yang ada. Tanpa ia sadari ada seseorang yang menguping pembicaraan mereka sejak tadi. Orang itu tersenyum pahit.

-TBC-

Loha gimana bagus tidak ? layak buat di lanjut ga ? engga ya? Yaudah deh. /pundung/

Oiya review ya no siders. Buat ff yg sebelumnya makasih udah mau review aku ga bias bales entah kenapa'-' hehe oiya ff ini nantinya akan ada NC moment. Dan ini ff NC perdana aku jadi maaf kalo ga hot—' dah segitu aja review ya guys~~~


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

Terlihat seorang pemudai sedang duduk termenung sambil sesekali mencek benda kotak yang ada di depannya. Sudah hampir sebulan ini orang yang selalu mengganggu hidupnya hilang entah kemana. Sudah tidak ada ucapan selamat pagi sampai semalat malam lagi.

"HAAAAH.." dia mendengus kasar ketika mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

"Seharusnya aku tidak membuatnya menangis waktu itu." Ucapnya lirih sambil sesekali mengusak rambutnya kasar.

"Menyesal?" Seseorang mengintrupsi kegiatan pemuda satu ini.

"V hyung.." ucap pemuda itu lemas.

"Eum.. kenapa jungkook-ah? Apa sekarang kau merindukan jimin mu itu?"

"YAK! Hyung kau ini apa-apaan sih aku ini pacar mu, kenapa kau malah berbicara seperti itu. OH atau mungkin kau yang sudah bosan dengan ku eoh? Kau ingin aku kembali pada jimin hyung agar kau terlepas dari ku kan? Jawab lah !"

"Ckckck.. kau ini.. jika memang ada niat seperti itu tidak usah susah payah sekarang juga aku bisa memutuskan mu tau!" Ucap v sebal.

"Kalau bukan begitu mengapa tiba-tiba kau berbicara seperti itu?"

"Ani.. aku merasa selama ini.. kau tidak mencintaiku sepenuhnya. Mm.. maksudku kau bahkan tidak mencintaiku, kau hanya mengagumi ku jungkook-ah, dan kau.. mencintainya."

"Mencintainya ? Siapa? Hell.. hyung aku ini mencintai mu !" Ucap jungkook tertunduk. Enah mengapa matanya terasa panas.

V membawanya kedalam pelukannya.

"Berhenti membohongi diri sendiri jungkook-ah. kau tau, orang yang bahkan selalu membohongi diri sendiri lebih rendah dari sampah. Maka dari itu berhenti membohongi diri sendiri dan cobalah membuka hati mu." Ucap v sambil sesekali mengusap puncuk kepala jungkook.

"Hiks.. aku.. apa yang harus aku lakukan hyung? Dia.. dia pasti sudah sangat membenci ku. Dan dia pun sudah mulai melupakan ku."

"kau tau dari mana kalau dia mulai melupakan mu eoh?"

"itu.. waktu itu aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan nya dengan…. Yoongi? entahlah aku tidak terlalu tau orang itu, namun sepertinya itu orang yang pernah jimin ceritakan pada ku waktu itu." Jawab jungkook menerawang.

"yoongi? min yoongi maksud mu?"

"ah.. nde.. min yoongi. apa kau mengenalnya hyung?"

"Nde.. dia senior di club basket ku dulu."

"oh.. hah.. tapi tetap saja dia pasti sudah sangat membenciku sampai-sampai menceritakan soal ini ke orang lain." Ucap jungkook sedih.

"Ani… jimin itu anak yang baik. Aku yakin dia pasti memaafkan mu. Lagi pula dia kan pasti masih memiliki perasaan kepada mu. Jadi bukan hal yang mustahil mendapat permintaan maaf darinya."

Jungkook tersenyum seraya melepas pelukannya pada V.

"Nde kau benar hyung, Dia itu anak yang sangat baik. Baiklah, akan kucoba tapi.. bagaimana dengan mu dan... hubungan kita?"

"Hubungan yang hanya di dasari rasa kagum belaka tidak akan berakhir bahagia walaupun di pertahankan sekuat tenaga. Jadi.. sudahi saja hubungan kita, aku baik-baik saja. Lagi pula aku ini tampan banyak yeoja atau pun namja yang tertarik padaku bukan?" ucap V percaya diri.

"Hmm.. nde nde nde.. kau ini memang tampan makanya aku tergila-gila pada mu. Hehe."

V mencubit hidung jungkook gemas.

"Oiya hyung.. ku dengar di kelas 3 A ada murid baru. Dan yang ku dengar juga ia memiliki paras yang tampan, kau coba lah dekati dia. Kalau tidak salah namanya...-"

"Jung hoseok."

Seketika wajah V merona merah mendengar nama itu.

"Eiyyy.. hyung~ mengapa wajah mu merona seperti itu? A A A.. jangan bilang kau...-"

"YAK ! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN!"

"HAHAHAA BENARKAN... KAU MENYUKAINYA KAN ?"

"A.. ANIYA.. YAK!"

Mereka berdua asik bercanda sampai tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang datang.

"Ekhm." Sontak mereka menghentikan kegiatan -Mari tertawa bersama- mereka.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Ucap orang yang berdehem Tadi.

"Tidak jimin. Ada apa?" Tanya V

"Begini.. tadi aku ingin latihan tapi pintu ruang dance masih terkunci dan aku disuruh meminta kuncinya pada mu V." Jelas jimin. Matanya hanya lurus pada V ia sama sekali tidak melihat lelaki di sebelah V yang sekarang sudah mematung sambil menghadap ke lantai. Jimin sudah tidak ingin berurusan dengannya lagi. Sungguh.

"Ah.. kunci ya.. itu.. dimana ya ? Aku lupa.. sebentar kau tunggulah disini sebentar biar ku carikan dulu." Ucap V serasa pergi berlalu meninggalkan jungkook dan jimin berduaan.

-hening-

Sama sekali tidak ada yang berniat untuk berkata. Sekedar menyapa oh sekedar MENATAP pun mereka enggan.

"Mmm.. h..hyung.." akhirnya jungkook bersuara.

"Nde." Ucap jimin singkat dan terdengar. Dingin?

"Eh.. I.. itu.. aku.. aku ingin minta maaf atas kejadian waktu itu.. aku.. benar-benar tidak berniat membuatmu sakit hati dan menangis."

"..." jimin tidak menjawab. Tatapanya kembali kosong seperti waktu itu.

"H..hyung? Ka.. kau.. aku..-"

"Lupakan."

"Nde?"

"Lupakan. Ku bilang lupakan."

"Ta.. tapi.. hyung aku-"

"Sudah kubilang lupakan! Kau tuli eoh ?!" Ucap jimin membentak. Tidak tersa krystal bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Dengan cepat ia membalikan wajahnya dan pergi meninggalkan. Jungkook yang masih termenung tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia alami barusan.

"Hyung.. apa kau membenci ku?" Lirih jungkook.

Brakk

"Awh... jimin-ah?" V menahan bahu jimin.

"Ka.. kau.. kenapa? Apa.. kalian?"

Jimin terus menangis kali ini tangisannya semakin menjadi.

"Hei.. tenanglah~" ucap V seraya memeluk jimin.

Saat di rasa tangisan jimin sudah mereda V melepas pelukannya.

"A.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Katakanlah."

"A.. ani.. hehee. Hanya pertengkaran kecil sebenarnya, tapi aku saja yang cengen jadi.. ya.. hahaha." Ucap jimin tertawa. Namu tertawa yang di paksakan.

"Oh iya.. mana kuncinya ? Aku harus latihan."

"Ini.. kau benar-benar tidak apa kan?"

"Nde V aku baik-baik saja. Aku pergi dulu nde. Annyeong." Ucap jimin sambil menampilkan senyum lima jarinya dan lekas pergi dari hapan V.

Setelah kepergian jimin V langsung berlari ketempat dimana tadi ia jungkook dan jimin berada. Terlihat jungkook sedang membendam wajah pada dua lututnya. Tubuhnya bergetar.. V tau persis dia pasti sedang menangis.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Dia... dia membenciku hyung. Dia sudah berubah, aku harus ottokae/ga -baik di ulang- aku harus bagaimana?" Ucap jungkook lirih.

"Sekarang kau mengertikan bagaimana sakitnya di perlakukan seperti itu? Itulah yang jimin rasakan selama ini. Dan seperti yang kau tau, walaupun kau selalu menolak bahkan menghinanya dia tetap saja memperjuangakn mu. Begitu juga dengan mu, kau harus memperjuangakn nya sekarang. Buktikan bahwa hanya kaulah yang pantas mengisi ruang kosong di hatinya." Jelas V panjang lebar.

' _Piyung benar aku tak boleh menyerah, masa makhluk imut satu itu saja bisa bertahan walau ku caci makai. Sedangkan aku yang notabenenya adalah gentleman menyerah begitu saja hanya karna di bentak sekali olehnya. Tidak bisa ! Aku harus mendapatkannya dan aku harus beri hukuman padanya. Berani-beraninya dia membentak jeon jungkook. Cih.. liat saja kau park jimin, akan ku buat kau bertekuk lutut kepada ku."_ Ucap jungkook dalam hati. Seringaian pun ikut serta menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Baiklah hyung, terimakasih kau selalu bisa menyemangatiku. Aku berjanji akan ku bantu kau mendapatkan hoseok hyung." Ucap jungkook sambil mengedipkan matanya sebelah-read wink- dan pergi berlalu meninggalkan V yang masih tersipu akibat ucapan namja yang sekarang berstatus mantan pacarnya ini.

"YAK! JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Yang di teriaki hanya tertawa dan berlari menjauh.

"Nghhhh.." lenguhan itu keluar dari bibir mungil seorang park jimin.

"Selamat sore."

Jimin terkejut ketika melihat ada seseorang yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman dan terlebih jarak mereka hanya kurang lebih 5cm. Jimin reflek memundurkan badangnya menjauh, tapi..

DUK

"AUWH.." lirih jimin sambil memegangi kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Aigoo.. yak Hyung.. kau tidak apa? Mana yang sakit coba ku lihat !" Ucap jungkook -namja yang berada di hadapannya- panik.

"Hyung~ kau harusnya berhati-hati ! Untung saja tidak berdarah." Ucap jungkook sambil mengusap-usap kepala bagian belakang jimin.

Jimin hanya bisa terpaku melihat wajah jungkook yang sedekat ini. Wajahnya merona merah bak kepiting rebus. tak sengaja lewat depan rumah mu kumelihat ada tenda biru~ /pansi/ -ulang-

Tak sengaja tatapan mereka bertemu. Mereka bertatapan lama seakan tidak ada yang lebih menarik dari objek di depan mereka. Jungkook memajukan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit, jarakpun sedah mulai menipis

5cm...

4cm...

3cm...

2cm...

1cm...

BRAKK

-TBC-

Gatau kenapa jadi gini… review guys~ dan makasih yang udah mampir ke ff ku^^

Oiya yang review minta ada namjoon nya maaf aku ga bias bales review kamu karena kamu ga pake account'-'

Dan.. ah.. sebenernya ini ff sudah tertata tanpa adanya namjoon, jadi maaf banget aku kayanya ga bisa menampilkan namjoon disini. Kalau ku paksa nanti malah melenceng dari expectasi ku huhuhu u,u Tapi aku janji bakal bikin ff RapMin wkwkwk:v


	3. Chapter 3

_-5cm..._

 _4cm..._

 _3cm..._

 _2cm..._

 _1cm..._

 _BRAKK-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"ANNYEONGHASEO!"

Sontak mereka menjauhkan tubuh mereka masing-masing yang juga di sertai rona merah pada wajah masing-masing. Persetan dengan ini semua -'

"YAK HOSEOK HYUNG ! KAU MENGAGETKAN KU !"

"Hehehe maaf~ aku hanya sedang bersemangat sore ini. Kita akan mendapat koreografi baru." Ucap hoseok antusias.

"Masa bodo." Ucap jimin pelan.

"Apa? Apa kau berkata sesuatu ?" Tanya hoseok memastikan.

"Ani."

"Oh.. baiklah dan.. ah.. siapa ini? Apa dia member baru di grup kita itu?"

"Nde.. aku member baru disini jeon jungkook imnida." ' _Jadi ini yang namanya hoseok hyung, cih aku tidak bisa membanyangkan jika nanti dia bersama v hyung. Akan jadi apa dunia ini ? Membayangkannya saja aku sudah takut.'_ Ucap jungkook dalam hati.

"Aaa.. baiklah jungkook-ah. Perkenalkan.. jung hoseok imnida kau bisa memanggil ku hoseok jhope jeyop jihop jhorse atau tatsma, Terserah kau."

"Tatsma ? Nama apa lagi itu hyung. Heol." Ucap jimin bingung.

"Tatsma itu... TATSMA BADEHHHH BADEHHHHHH." Ucap hoseok seraya joget ala touch my body milik girl band sistar.

Jungkook dan jimin yang menyaksikan-nya pun hanya bisa terperangah dengan indahnya dan sesekallil melirik satu sama lain seakan berkata.

'Dia orang?' 'Apa dia memiliki urat malu?' 'Mengapa dia seperti kuda.' 'Kapan dia wafat.' Dan masih banyak lagi.

Dan.. hell. Tunggu dulu. Jimin melupakan sesuatu.

"YAK! JUNGKOOK ! KAU BERGABUNG DENGAN CLUB DANCE ? SEJAK KAPAN?"

"Nde aku bergabung sejak tadi siang, mengapa? Apa tidak boleh?"

"Ti-" omongan jimin terputus di tengah jalan.

"OH TENTU BOLEH! KAU TAMPAN , TARIAN MU JUGA KUYAKINI BAGUS DAN TERLEBIH KAU... tinggi." Kata-kata ' _tinggi_ ' di ucapkan sedikit berbisik. Sebenarnya untuk menghina jimin. Heis orang ini.

"YAK ! hyung bisa tidak kalau berbicara tidak usah teriak! Itu mulut apa toak ?" Ucap jimin sebal sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada serasa memajukan bibirnya lucu.

Jungkook yang melihatnya tak habis fikir bagaimana bisa orang seperti dia memiliki wajah se imut ini. Jika tidak ada hoseok habis pasti jimin di tangan jungkook.

"Eiyy.. sudahlah.. oh iya hoseok hyung, aku belom terlalu pandai dalam bidang tari. Bisa kah jimin hyung yang mengajariku nantinya? Tariannya sangat bagus."

Jimin yang mendengar itu pun langsung melotot ke arah jungkook dan yang hanya di balas tatapan 'Apa yang salah?' Dari jungkook.

"Tentu saja boleh kenapa tidak." Ucap hoseok enteng.

"Yak! Sirreo ! Aku tidak mau mengajarkan Anak ini!" Ucap jimin tak membantah.

"Yak park jimin kau berani melawan ku eoh? Mau mau kusuruh push up 150 kali lagi hah?"

Jimin bergidik ngeri dengan ancaman hoseok hyungnya ini.

"Haaah... arraseo arraseo."

"Gomawo jiminie hyung." Ucap jungkook seraya tersenyum manis pada jimin.

"NDE? APA KAU BILANG TADI? BERHENTI MEMANGGIL KU SEPERTI ITU!"

"wae? Itu terdengar manis hyung."

"Manis dari mana? Itu menjijikan."

Jungkook terdiam. Rasanya sakit. Ternyata ini yang di rasakan jimin waktu itu pantas saja ia menangis. Rasanya seperti di tetesi oleh lelehan plastik. Perih.

Jimin yang melihat perubahan sikap jungkook itu langsung merasa bersalah.

"Ba..baik.. baiklah.. kau bebas memanggilku apa saja. Dan Jangan menampilkan wajah menyedihkan seperti itu lagi!" Titah jimin.

"Nde baik hyung. Aku tak akan bertingkah seperti itu lagi. Yakso !" Ucap jungkook seraya mengembangkan senyuman menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya ke hadapan jimin.

Jimin hanya menatap jari itu. Tidak berniat membalasnya sama sekali.

"Baik kalau begitu. aku ingin ke kantin dulu. Aku lapar. Hyung apa kau ingin menitip sesuatu?" Ucap jimin serasa mengacuhkan acungan kelingking jungkook.

Jungkookpun menurunkan jarinya senyuman yang awalnya terlihat manis sekarang tergantikan dengan senyuman pahit.

"Ani jimin-ah aku sudah makan tadi." Ucap hoseok yang sedang mengotak-atik handphone kesayangannya.

"Baiklah. Kau.. apa ada yang ingin kau titip?"

"Ani hyung, aku tidak lapar." Jawab jungkook dengan senyuman yang di buat-buat.

"Yasudah aku kekantin dulu."

Sudah 2 bulan jungkook berada di club dance ini dan sudah 2 bulan juga jungkook berusaha mendekati jimin lagi. Tapi hasilnya tetap nol besar. Jimin sama sekali tidak terlihat ingin kembali kepada jungkook. Sudah berbagai cara ia lakukan agar jimin hyungnya itu kembali. Bahkan hoseok dan v sudah berpacaran sekarang.

"Ish.. mengapa mendapatkan mu itu sulit sekali sih?" Ucap jungkook frustasi.

"Liat saja jika nanti aku mendapatkan mu. Aku tak akan lernah melepaskan mu lagi."

'

'

'

"HYUNG! JIMINIE HYUNG!"

Yang di panggilpun menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya.

"Ada apa?" Ucap jimin singkat.

"Mm.. apa kau ada acara sore ini?" Tanya jungkook ragu.

"Sepertinya iya.. ada apa?" Ucap jimin masih tidak acuh.

Tersirat ekspresi kekecewaan pada wajah jungkook.

"Ku tanya ada apa ?" Ulang jimin, kali ini sambil menatap jungkook.

"Ah.. itu.. aku ingin mengajak hyung ke suatu tempat."

"Suatu tempat? Dimana? Apa?"

"Aku belom bisa memberitahu mu sekarang hyung, kapan kau ada waktu kosong?"

"Entah."

"Ayolah hyung, kumohon.. kali ini... saja." Ucap jungkook memohon.

"Baiklah, rabu sepertinya aku tidak ada acara." Jawab jimin santai.

"Yeay ! Terimakasih hyung." Ucap jungkook saraya memeluk jimin erat.

"Ekhm.. Hei anak muda ini di tempat umum kau paham tidak." Ucap salah seorang penjaga sekolah mereka.

Jimin pun langsung melepaskan diri dan pergi dengan rona merah yang lekat pada wajahnya seraya meninggalkan jungkook yang masih setianya memasangan senyuman yang tegolong idiot tingkat dewa ini.

.

.

hari berlagsung dengan dengan cepat, tidak terasa tanggalan sudah jatuh pada hari rabu tepatnya tanggal 12 bulan 12 tahun 2012 (flashback dikit ya gaez wkwk:v)

Dan disini lah mereka di perumahan yang terbilang mewah di kota busan. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan di temani semenandung kecil yang keluar dari bibir jungkook. Namun mereka sama sekali tidak bebicara. Sedikitpun.

"Sampai." Ucap jungkook tiba-tiba.

"Sampai? Dimana?" Tanya jimin bingung.

"Rumah ku. Kajja."

Jimin pun mengikuti pergerakan jungkook masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Megah.

Itulah yang bisa jimin gambarkan dari rumah jungkook. Jimin tidak pernah menyangka anak seperti dia memiliki rumah dan harta yang berlimpah. Karena dari penampilan jungkook terlihat biasa saja. Tidak seperti orang kaya yang bergelimang harta.

"Kau ingin minum apa?" Tanya jungkook seraya melihat ke arah jimin. Dia tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah hyungnya yang menurutnya sangat amat menggemaskan, bagaimana tidak, lihat lah dia sekarang sedang membuka mulutnya berseta matanya yang sipit seakan mengagumi setiap inci dari rumah ini dan jangan lupa jari telunjuk yang berada tepat pada bibir bawahnya yang semakin memberikan kesan imut yang sungguh ekstrim. ' _Benar-benar menggemaskan.'_ Ucap jungkook dalam hati.

"Hyung?" Jungkook melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah jimin, namun nihil jimin masih asik dengan fantasinya. Dan..

Cup~

Jungkook mencium pipi jimin lama. Jimin yang kagetpun lantas menoleh dan mendapati wajah mereka hanya berjarak kurang dari 5cm. Bahkan sekarang jimin maupun jungkook bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing.

Jimin masih tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dia alami. Dia mengedipkan matanya lucu dan great dia membuat jungkook semakin ingin menyantapnya detik ini juga.

Cup~

Dan benar saja. Jungkook sudah mencium bibir jimin. Awalnya hanya menempel karena merasa tidak ada perlawanan akhirnya jungkook pun mulai melumat bibir jimin lembut. Hanya ciuman yang menggambarkan kasih sayang. Tanpa ada unsur _'nafsu'_ di dalamnya. Ciuman mereka berlangsung lumayan lama sampai akhirnya jungkook menyudahi aksinya di karena kan jimin yang sudah memukul dada bidangnya pelan, yang menandakan bahwa dia sedang butuh oksigen.

Jungkook tersenyum manis melihat jimin yang tersipu dan menundukan kepalanya dalam. Jungkook menarik dagu jimin agar mereka bertatapan dan juga jungkook membersihkan sisa-sisa saliva yang berada di sekitar bibir jimin dengan ibu jarinya.

"Bibirmu manis sekali."

BLUSH

Hancur sudah pertahanan jimin saat ini. Dia sudah tidak tahu lagi apa warna wajahnya saat ini. Yang pasti dia sangat malu.

"Kau.. Menyebalkan!" Ucap jimin sambil berputar membelakangi jungkook dan menyilangkan tangannya, seperti bisa jika ia sedang ngambek posisi itu adalah andalannya.

Jungkook yang melihatnya semakin merasa gemas akan tingkah manusia satu ini. Jungkook memeluk jimin dari belakang. Membendamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher jimin. Sang empunya hanya bisa menggeliat kecil pertanda bahwa dia merasa geli.

"Yak jungkook-ah lepaskan!" Ucap jimin seraya menarik jari-jari jungkook agar ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak. Kau wangi hyung. Aku selalu suka wangi mu. Memabukan." Ucap jungkook tepat di depan telinga jimin dan mengecupnya singkat.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan !" Kali ini jimin memberontak dengan kuat, tetapi jungkook tetap pada posisinya dan malah menciumi leher jimin.

"Yak! Lepaskan! Hiks.."

Jungkook menghentikan aksinya ketika merasa bahwa tubuh jimin bergetar. Ya dia menangis. Great jeon jungkook kau selalu bisa membuatnya menangis.

Dengan cepat ia membalik tubuh jimin sehingga menangkup kedua pipi jimin dan menatapnya sendu.

"Maaf kan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud. Aku.. aku bodoh. Maaf.. maafkan Aku hyung. Kumohon." Ucap jungkook. Dia tidak tega melihat orang yang ia cintai ini menagis.

Setelah beberapa kali di bujuk oleh jungkook akhirnya jimin berhenti menangis. Lalu jungkook menghapus air mata jimin dengan ibu jarinya. Mencium matanya bergantian lalu turun ke hidung dan berakhir dengan kecupan singkat pada bibir manis jimin.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau tunjukan?" Tanya jimin sendu.

"Mm.. ikuti aku." Jungkook mengaitkan jarinya dengan jari jimin seakan tidak ada yang boleh melepasnyanya. Jungkook membawa jimin ke belakang rumanya. Terdapat taman bunga yang cukup luas dengan bunga yang sangat indah. Mereka menelusuri semak-semak bunga tersebut. Dan disinilah mereka berdiri diatas gundukan tanah serupa dengan bukit. Jungkook mendudukan dirinya disana. Ia juga menarik tangan jimin agar jimin duduk di pangkuannya.

 _'Pemandangan yang luar biasa'_ batin jimin. Bagaimana tidak sekarang mereka sedang duduk diatas sebuah gundukan tanah yang di bawahnya memamerkan pemandangan danau yang berbatasan langsung dengan laut terlebih saat ini sudah senja langit berwarna oranye yang menambah kesan cantik pada ciptaan tuhan ini.

"Indah kan hyung?" Ucap jungkook.

Jimin hanya mengangguk dan merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang jungkook. Dan mereka melihat sunset bersama-sama. Romantis bukan?

Hari sudah gelap matahari sudah lelah seharian menyinari kota busan. Dan sekarang tinggal lah bulan dan bintang yang bertaburan di kota busan ini.

"Kau tunggu sini hyung." Ucap jungkook serasa meninggalkan jimin sendiri.

"Yak! Jungkook-ah kau kemana? Aku takut."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Disini gelap sekali." ucap jimin takut.

"Yak! Jungkook-ah jangan mempermainkan ku! Hiks.." dan untuk sekali lagi jimin menangis. Oh tuhan.

Saat jimin asik menangis dia merasa ada cahaya yang berterbangan di sekitarnya. Seketika matanya pun berbinar melihat jutaan kunang-kunang terbang di sekitarnya. Dan tidak sampai disitu kini danau yang awalnya gelap berubah menjadi penuh warna. Jimin menitik kan air matanya saat ia melihat tulisan yang tertera pada danau tersebut.

'PARK JIMIN SARANGHAE' kurang lebih itulah tulisan pada danau itu.

"Jiminie hyung." Panggil seseorang.

Saat jimin menoleh untuk mestikan siapa yang memanggilnya. Matanya di buat terbelalak sekali lagi dengan apa yang ia lihat. Jungkook.. ia membawa boneka teddy bear dan berdiri diantara jutaan bunga yang warna-warni akibat lampu-lampu yang terpasang di sisi-sisinya yang ternyata membetuk pola 'hati' ini.

"Jimin hyung ! Aku tau aku bodoh telah menyia-nyiakan dirimu selama ini. Tapi aku sadar, setelah insiden waktu itu kau meninggalkan ku begitu saja, dan sampai sekarang kau masih saja mengacuhkan ku, aku.. aku merasa kehilangan hyung. Aku sungguh-sungguh merasakan bagaimana rasanya sakit hati. Dan maaf kan aku atas perlakuan ku dulu kepadamu hyung. Seharusnya aku tak memperlakukan mu seperti itu. Aku sungguh sangat amat menyesal."

Jimin menghampiri jungkook yang masih tetap pada posisinya.

"Jungkook-ah."

"Hyung, aku mencintai mu, sungguh."

Air mata jimin meleleh lagi. Ia terharu dengan semua yang jungkook lakukan kepadanya.

"Mau kah kau menjadi pacarku ?"

Jimin tertunduk. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa."

Jimin berlari meninggalkan jungkook yang masih terpaku dengan apa yang ia dengar. Sedetik kemudian jungkook berlari menyusul jimin. Ia berhasil meraih tangan jimin dan memeluknya erat. Jimin memberontak namun jungkook tidak memperdulikannya.

"Ke.. kenapa hyung?"

"Maafkan aku jungkook-ah. Aku tidak bisa."

"Tapi kenapa ?"

"Aku sudah memiliki pacar."

DEG

Hancur sudah hati jungkook, rasanya perih mendengar itu. Tak terasa air matanya jatuh tapi ia tetap tidak melepas pelukannya pada jimin.

"De..dengan.. siapa?"

"Walaupun aku beri tahu kau juga pasti tidak akan tahu."

"Katakan namanya hyung."

"Yoongi."

"Y..yoongi? Mi.. Min yoongi maksudmu?"

-TBC-

Hmhmhm…. Maaf kalo latarnya maksa ya—' abis bingung mau bikin yang romantic kek gimana haftttt..

dan maaf long update karena kuota bolt abis dan kucoba ganti pake kartu 3 malah ga bisa buka ffn huhu u,u

sekian~

Review guys ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Last Chapter**

 _"Aku sudah memiliki pacar."_

 _DEG_

 _Hancur sudah hati jungkook, rasanya perih mendengar itu. Tak terasa air matanya jatuh tapi ia tetap tidak melepas pelukannya pada jimin._

 _"De..dengan.. siapa?"_

 _"Walaupun aku beri tahu kau juga pasti tidak akan tahu."_

 _"Katakan namanya hyung."_

 _"Yoongi."_

 _"Y..yoongi? Mi.. Min yoongi maksudmu?"_

 _._

 _._

"Iya, kau kenal?"

jungkook tidak menjawab dan malah menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Tidak! haha kau pasti bercanda hyung, yoongi hyung sudah memiliki pacar, namanya... jin. Ia namanya jin." Ucap jungkook pasti.

"Tapi mereka sudah berakhir, dan sekarang ia bersama ku."

TES

Kristal bening jatuh dari peluk mata jungkook. Akankah pengorbanannya selama ini sia-sia begitu saja?

"Jadi kan aku yang ke dua hyung."

"Kau gila eoh?!" Dengan sekuat tenaga jimin mendorong jungkook untuk menjauhi dirinya dan berhasil. Dia terlepas dari pelukan jungkook.

"Kumohon hyung.. aku rela menjadi yang ke dua. Aku juga tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa jika kau takut yoongi hyung akan marah. Kumohon."

Jimin tidak habis pikir dengan jungkook. Bisa-bisanya dia berbicara seakan-akan menduakan itu hal yang mudah untuk di lakukan.

Hening.

Tidak ada satu pun yang bersuara.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

4 menit

4 setengah menit.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH.. YAK ! JEON JUNGKOOK LIHAT LAH WAJAH MU ITU ! HAHAHAHAHAHA."

jungkook yang bingung pun mengambil ponselnya menatap wajahnya melalui kamera depannya. _'Masih tampan'_ ucapnya percaya diri.

"Kau.. kenapa hyung? Mengapa tiba-tiba tertawa?" Tanya jungkook heran. Yang ditanya masih setia memegangi perutnya sambil sesekali mengusap air mata yang keluar di karenakan rasa geli yang meyeruak.

"Yak! Jungkook-ah! kau ini bodoh sekali.. aku hanya bercanda tahu. Mana mungkin aku bersama yoongi hyung. Dan kau tau jin itu adalah kaka kandung ku sendiri jadi mana mungkin aku tega merebut kekasihnya."

1 detik

2 detik

3 det -HEI SUDAHLAH-

"YAK! APA KAU BILANG? JADI.. KAU MEMBOHONGI KU EOH? HEOL !"

Sejurus kemudian jungkook langsung menghadiahi jimin dengan ribuan kelitikan yang bertubi-tubi.

"Stop.. stop.. yak. Jungkook-ah jebal stop."

Akhirnya jungkook menyudahi acara -Ayo kita menggelitik/APAAN SIH INI WOI/- dan menatap jimin intens seraya memeluk pinggang jimin.

"Sekarang.. jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan." Titah jungkook.

"Jadi begini tuan jeon.. aku.. haha.. aduh aku masih geli. Oke maaf.. jadi haah~ aku menipu mu.. Pabo!" Ucap jimin sambil menyentil hidung mancung jungkook.

"Em.. em.. em.. jadi.. bunny kecil ku ini sudah berani menipuku ya. Baiklah~ liat saja pembalasan ku nanti hyung. Tapi.. jawab dulu pertanyaan ku tadi."

"Pertanyaan apa?" Tanya jimin bingung serasa memiringkan kepalanya lucu. Jungkook yang gemas pun langsung melumat bibir jimin singkat hanya agar sang empu merona saja. Dan benar dugaannya. Kini lelaki yang ia cintai ini sudah semerah tomat.

"Yak! Napeun!" Ucap jimin seraya memukul dada jungkook pelan.

"kau yang memancing hyung."

"Ish baiklah.. aku serius tidak tau maksudmu pertanyaan apa? Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mu tadi." Ucap jimin sebal.

"Mm.. baiklah.. akan ku ulang saja kalau begitu pertanyaannya."

"Park jimin will you be my boyfriend?"

"Sirreo!" Jawab jimkn meledek.

"YAK ! hyung~~~ jangan mempermainkan ku seperti itu. Tidak lucu tau."

"Hihihi... biarkan. Wekk." Ucap jimin sambil memeletkan lidahnya meledek.

"Aish.. yang benar saja. Apa harus aku buat kau mendesah dulu baru kau akan serius eoh?"

"Yak pyontae!" Ucap jimin seraya menjitak kepala jungkook.

"Maka dari itu serius lah hyung.." ucap junkook memelas.

"Baiklah jeon jungkook.. aku mau jadi kekasih mu."

"WAAA ! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YAAAAAKKK." Ucap jungkook bahagia. Dia berlarian kesana kemari seperti pemain bola yang baru saja mencetak goal.

Jungkook lalu memeluk jimin dan menggendongnya seraya berputar-putar.

"Yak yak! Hentikan aku pusing."

Jungkook menghentikan putarannya tapi ia tetap menggendong jimin. Jungkook harus mendongahkan kepala untuk menatap jimin dan jimin harus menunduk untuk menatap jungkook. Mereka saling bertatapan lama.

"Saranghae park ah.. ani Jeon jimin ."

"Hei hei.. sejak kapan marga ku menjadi jeon?"

"Sejak kau menjadi milik ku."

"Memangnya aku ini milik mu? kita saja belum menikah tau."

"Memang untuk sekarang ini belum, tapi akan ku pastikan kau akan memiliki marga jeon tidak lama lagi."

"Tidak lama lagi? kita saja masih SMA bodoh."

"Memang apa salahnya? lagi pula umur kita sudah di perbolehkan untuk menikah kan ?"

"Heis terserah kau saja, dasar keras kepala." ucap jimin seraya membenturkan jidatnya pada jidat jungkook pelan.

Jungkook hanya tertawa melihat tingkah dan wajah lucu lelaki yang saat ini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

"Saranghae.. jeongmal saranghae my kitty, jeon jimin."

"Nado saranghae my bunny, jeon jungkook."ucap jimin seraya menautkan bibir mereka.

Ciuman romantis di tengan kebun bunga yang berwarna-warni. Sungguh indah. Namu itu tidak berlangsung lama. Ciuman mereka berubah menjadi ciuman panas yang menuntut. Jungkook pun membawa jimin masuk kedalam kamarnya. Lalu membantingnya di kasur king sizenya. Jungkook melepas kaosnya dan membuangnya asal. Menatap jimin dengan tatapan lapar.

"Hari ini kau nakal hyung, aku harus menghukummu. Aku akan membuat mu tak henti-hentinya mendesah di bawah ku."

Sedetik kemudian jungkook mencium bibir jimin yang kini sudah membengkak. Turun ke lehernya meninggalkan bekas kepemilikan yang merona. Jimin hanya bisa mendesah nikmat. Ciuman jungkook semakin turun. merasa kaos yang di gunakan jimin menghalangi kegiatannya, dengan tidak berperi ke kaos-an(?) dia merobeknya dengan paksa dan memamparkan tubuh jimin yang terekspose dengan indahnya.

 _'Begitu indahnya ciptaan mu tuhan.'_ ucap jungkook dalam hati seraya menatap jimin tanpa berkedip.

Jimin yang di tatap seperti itu pun merasa tidak nyaman dan menutup bagian dadanya dengan ke dua tangannya.

jungkook yang menyadari bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang gugup pun tersenyum lembut dan kemudian ia menyingkirkan kedua tangan jimin yang menutupi dadannya seraya mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kau seksi sekali hyung. Aku tidak menyangka di balik wajah imut mu ini kau memiliki aset yang sangat berharga." ucap jungkook tepat di depan mulut jimin.

 **BLUSH**

Jimin tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi melainkan hanya bisa tersipu malu.

"Mengapa dulu aku bodoh sekali karena telah menolakmu hyung." Ucap jungkook dengan wajah menyesal. -yang di buat-buat tapinya-

"Jangan pikirkan masa lalu lagi. sekarangkan aku ini milik mu dan kau milik ku. arra?" Ucap jimin menegaskan.

"Nde arraseo, dan karena kau sudah menjadi milik ku. jadi aku bebas _menyantap_ mu kan?" ucap jungkook dengan seringaian mesum khas seorang evil.

"Nde. lakukan yang ingin kau lakukan pada ku." ucap jimin dengan mata sendu yang membuat jungkook semakin gencar ingin melahap makhluk di hadapannya ini sekarang juga.

"As your wish, baby." ucap jungkook seraya menciumi menjilati dan menggigitin setiap inci tubuh jimin.

"shh.. ah.. jangan mempermaikan ku , kookie-ah!" seru jimin ketika jungkook sudah mulai memainkan kedua nipple nya dan menghisap setiap inci dari tubuhnya.

"Kookie? Terdengar indah." Ucap jungkook yang sekarang mulai meciumi bagian perut jimin.

Jimin melengkungkan tubuhnya dikala jungkook menggigit kecil _miliknya_ yang masih tertutup celana. Jungkook membuka kancing celana yang jimin pakai dan melepaskannya semua. Kini jimin sudah _naked_. Tidak ada sehelai benang pun di tubuhnya.

"Kau indah." Ucap jungkook seraya menjilat dari ujung perutnya dan berhenti pada bibir manis jimin. Melumatnya kasar. Dan kembali turun kebagian bawah jimin. Jungkook meraba paha mulus jimin.

 _'Benar-benar Begitu indahnya ciptaan mu tuhan.'_ Ucap jungkook lagi di dalam hati.

Jungkook menjilat bagian selangkangan jimin yang membuat sang empunya melengkungkan tubuhnya nikmat. Kini lidahnya berhenti pada _kejantanan_ jimin, di jilatnya cairan _precum_ milik jimin.

"Ah.. kookiehh.. Masukanhh.."

"Sabar sedikit baby." Jungkookpun mengulum _kejantanan_ jimin menghisapnya dan menggerakan kepalanya maju mundur.

"Te.. ah.. terr..us..aahh."

Jungkook menghentikan aksinya dan langsung di dapati tatapan kekecewaan dari sang kekasih.

"Jangan keluar dulu hyung. Kita belom mulai." Ucap jungkook seduktif.

Jungkook membuka semua celanannya dan menampilkan _kejantananya_ yang 2 kali lipat dari milik jimin. Jimin terbelalak melihat kejantanan jungkook. Jimin menundukan wajahnya malu. Tapi jungkook mengangkat dagunya dan menyodorkan kejantanannya pada jimin.

"Kulum hyung."

Jimin hanya menganguk dan memasukan kejantanan jungkook kedalam mulutnya. Sedikit kesusahan karena kenjantanan jungkook sangat besar sehingga memenuhi seluruh roga mulut jimin. Karena tidak sabar jungkook menjambak rambut jimin dan menahannya sedangkangkan ia memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya di dalam mulut jimin. Jimin tersentak saat kejantanan jungkook menyentuh ternggorokannya dan jungkook semakin menekannya dalam.

"Uhuk..uhuk.." jimin terbatuk seketika setelah jungkook melepaskan kejantanannya.

Jungkook lamgsung meraup bibir jimin yang sekarang ini di hiasi dengan saliva-saliva yang berkeluaran. Di hisapnya lama bibir jimin seakan-akan seakan sedang memakan permen.

"Sekarang kulum jari ku." Ucap jungkook. Dan hanya di hadiahi anggukan setuju dari jimin.

Setelah dikiranya cukup basah jungkook melepaskan tangannya dari mulut jimin menju ke hole jimin.

"Ini akan sakit hyung, tahan lah." Ucap jungkook memastikan.

1 jari

"Ah.. auwh.. sshh.." jungkook melumat bibir jimin membantunya menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

2 jari

"MMH.. aaah.."

3 jari

"AHHH...MMMPHH HE..MMPH..HEN..TIKAN." Ucap jimin. Air matanya menetes. Jungkook kemudian menciumi dahi jimin untuk menenangkannya.

"Sa..sakith.." ucap jimin lemas.

"Apa kau ingin berhenti?"

"A.. ani.. lan..juth..kahn.."

Jungkook tersenyum dan memilin nipple jimin. Setelah di rasa hole jimin sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan jarinya lalu ia mengerakan perlahan ketiga jarinya maju mundur.

"AKH! YA.. AKHHH.. SHHH.. APA..AKHHH.. YANGHH... KAU..SENTUH..KOOK..AKHHH..SSHH."

Jungkook tersenyum menang mendengar desahan dari jimin. Jungkook berhasil menemukan _sweetspot_ jimin _._ Dan setelah di rasa cukup jungkook langsung mengeluarkan jarinya dan memposisikan kejantanannya ke hole jimin.

 **JLEB.**

"AKH!" Jerit jimin seraya meremas seprei kuat-kuat.

Hanya butuh 1 hentakan penuh kejantanan jungkook masuk kedalam hole jimin. Jimin yang merasakannya melengkungkan badannya hebat. Rasanya bercampur antara sakit dan nikmat karena jungkook langsung menusuk _prostat_ milik jimin. Jungkook mencium bibir jimin singkat dan mulai menggerakan pinggulnya maju-mundur.

Jimin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya merasakan perih yang amat sangat pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. tidak terasa ia pun meneteskan air matanya.

Jungkook yang melihat itu merasa bersalah dan berhenti dan menciumi ke dua matanya bergantian lalu turun ke hidung dan berakhir pada bibir jiiin.

"Apa sesakit itu hyung? lebih baik ini di hentikan." ucap jungkook tak tega.

"A-ani.. itu akan jauh menyiksa ku kookie. dan sekarang bergeraklah. perlahan." pinta jimin.

"Baik honey."

Jungkook mulai mengerakkan pinggulnya lagi, awalnya jimin tetap kesakitan namun sekarang jerit kesakitannya sudah berganti dengan desahan-desahan erotis yang mengalun indah. demi tuhan jungkook suka itu.

"k-kau.. ahh.. sempithh." ucap jungkook seraya memejamkan matanya -nikmat.

Desahan demi desahan tercipta di ruangan tersebut beruntunglah jungkook adalah orang kaya jadi kamarnya di lapisi dengan pengedap suara.

"AKH.. JUNG..AKH.. AKU.. DATANG.."

"TUNGGU HYUNG!" Ucap jungkook seraya menutup erat lubang kejantanan jimin. Jimin meantapnya jungkook tak suka.

"Bersama hyung... tunggu sebenta- ahhhhh.. shhh kau ketathhhh."

"Cepat.. aku tidak kuath ahhhh.. ya.. akhh.."

"Aku dat.. akh..ang.."

"AKHHHH.."

lenguhan panjang dari keduanya menandakan bahawa mereka sudah menyelesaikan kegiatannya.

"Kau hebat." Ucap jimin memuji.

"Kau juga hyung. Kau nikmat sekali.."

"Aku lelah kookie-ah."

Jungkook mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam hole jimin.

"Akh..."

"Tidurlah.."

Jungkook menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Saranghae jiminie."

"Nado saranghae kookie."

END

Haaah… akhirnya.. seperti yang saya bilang ini ff NC petama saya jadi ya…. Gitu dech(?) maaf kalo ga ngefeel ya—'

maaf baru ngepost.. abis bimbang ost apa engga.. wkwkwk dan akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk post ini karena sayang udah cape bikin wkwkwk maaf sekali lagi buat para readers yang udah nungguin ini ff (emang ada?) sekali lagi maaf dan terimakasihhhh

Makasi yang udah review :*


End file.
